1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring the noise figure of a device under test with a network analyzer.
2. Related Technology
The most important electrical parameters of a device under test (DUT) include the S-parameters and the noise factor. The noise factor is generally measured with a noise source and a spectrum analyzer. A network analyzer is generally used to measure the S-parameters.
A method and a device for determining the noise figure of electronic devices under test is known, for example, from DE 103 02 362 A1.
As will be shown in detail below, the power amplification of the device under test, which is dependent upon the S-parameters, is also required for a measurement of the noise figure of a device under test. A network analyzer, for determining the S-parameters for the power amplification of the device under test and a spectrum analyzer, for measuring the output noise power of the device under test, which is additionally required in the determination of the noise figure, are therefore disadvantageously both required for the measurement of the noise figure of a device under test.